psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Repression sensitization
Repression sensitization is a personality trait which indicates that there are regularities in peoples response to threat. Some habitually resolve approach avoidance conflicts by avoidance (characterized by repression, denial or dissociation) others by approach (characterised by identification or intellectualization) It may also be classified as a coping strategy or defence mechanism. See List of MeSH codes (F01) Assessment *Repression Sensitization Scale See also References *Abbott, T. E. (1985). The relationship of cynicism to repression-sensitization defense styles among law enforcement personnel: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Addison, P., Clay, E., Xie, S., Sawyer, C. R., & Behnke, R. R. (2003). Worry as a Function of Public Speaking State Anxiety Type: Communication Reports Vol 16(2) Sum 2003, 125-131. *Altemus, M., Wexler, B. E., & Boulis, N. (1989). Changes in perceptual asymmetry with the menstrual cycle: Neuropsychologia Vol 27(2) 1989, 233-240. *Altrocchi, J. (1961). Interpersonal perceptions of repressors and sensitizers and component analysis of assumed dissimilarity scores: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 62(3) May 1961, 528-534. *Altrocchi, J., Parsons, O. A., & Dickoff, H. (1960). Changes in self-ideal discrepancy in repressors and sensitizers: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 61(1) Jul 1960, 67-72. *Arden, A. W. (1981). Characteristics of repressors vs. sensitizers on selected personality variables: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Armentrout, J. A. (1975). Repression-sensitization and MMPI correlates of retrospective reports of parental child-rearing behaviors: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 31(3) Jul 1975, 444-448. *Arrindell, W. A., & Emmelkamp, P. M. (1985). A test of the repression hypothesis in agoraphobics: Psychological Medicine Vol 15(1) Feb 1985, 125-129. *Asendorpf, J. B., Wallbott, H. G., & Scherer, K. R. (1983). The confounded repressor: An empirically based proposal for two-dimensional operationalization of repression-sensitization: Zeitschrift fur Differentielle und Diagnostische Psychologie Vol 4(2) 1983, 111-126. *Atwood, C. W. (1992). Confronting traumas: Influence of repression-sensitization and internal versus social mechanisms on health status: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Backer, L. H. (1990). The differential effectiveness of a stress inoculation training intervention as a function of coping style among correctional workers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Baldwin, B. A. (1974). Self-disclosure and expectations for psychotherapy in repressors and sensitizers: Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 21(5) Sep 1974, 455-456. *Barrilleaux, S. P. (1975). The effects of Gestalt awareness training on experiencing level: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Barrilleaux, S. P., & Bauer, R. H. (1976). The effects of Gestalt awareness training on experiencing levels: International Journal of Group Psychotherapy Vol 26(4) Oct 1976, 431-440. *Beard, M. G. (1997). Repression-sensitization, verbal mediation, and recall as components of motivated forgetting: An analog for memory changes following trauma. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Bebout, R. R. (1988). Dream recall and content as a function of defensive style and trait anxiety: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Beck, K. E. (1980). Differential response of speech-anxious repressors and sensitizers to systematic desensitization and rational-emotive therapy: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Berger, M. G. (1973). The effect upon self esteem of defensive style and evaluative experience: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Beutler, L. E., Johnson, D. T., Morris, K., & Neville, C. W. (1977). Effect of time-specific sets and patients' personality style on state and trait anxiety: Psychological Reports Vol 40(3, Pt 1) Jun 1977, 1003-1010. *Blackburn, R. (1965). Emotionality, repression-sensitization, and maladjustment: British Journal of Psychiatry 111(474) 1965, 399-404. *Bloom, A. S. (1974). A comparison of repressor-sensitizer performances in classical aversive heart rate conditioning and in solution-shift concept identification: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bonanno, G. A. (1988). Sampling conscious thought: Influences of repression--sensitization and reporting conditions: Imagination, Cognition and Personality Vol 8(4) 1988-1989, 295-308. *Boriskin, J. A. (1981). Responsivity to an experimentally induced stress as a function of life change and personality: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Boucsein, W., & Frye, M. (1974). Physiological and psychological effects of stress due to failure, taking into account the repression-sensitization dimension: Zeitschrift fur Experimentelle und Angewandte Psychologie Vol 21(3) 1974, 339-366. *Bowen, R. F. (1977). The effects of fearful and sexual film stimuli and task context on the defensive behavior and physiological arousal of repressors and sensitizers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Brim, R. (1978). The effect of personality variables, dogmatism and repression-sensitization upon response to music: Journal of Music Therapy Vol 15(2) Sum 1978, 74-87. *Brim, R. M. (1977). The effect of personality variables, dogmatism, and repression-sensitization upon response to music: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bringle, R. G., & Williams, L. J. (1979). Parental-offspring similarity on jealousy and related personality dimensions: Motivation and Emotion Vol 3(3) Sep 1979, 265-286. *Brisman, J. A. (1979). Repression-sensitization and the generalized effects of an induced failure experience: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Brouwers, M. C. (1997). Inhibition-confrontation model of coping and uncertainty orientation: Individual differences in the disclosure of traumas. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Brown, W. A., & Heninger, G. (1976). Stress-induced growth hormone release: Psychologic and physiologic correlates: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 38(2) Mar-Apr 1976, 145-147. *Brunett, A. C. (1985). Death anxiety, depression and repression-sensitization in oncology and obstetric nurses: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Budd, E. C., & Clopton, J. R. (1985). Meaning of the Repression-Sensitization scale: Defensive style or self-report of symptoms of psychopathology: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 41(1) Jan 1985, 63-68. *Burns, W. J. (1974). The rating of sexual and nonsexual cartoons as a function of repression-sensitization: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Burns, W. J., & Tyler, J. D. (1976). Appreciation of risque cartoon humor in male and female repressors and sensitizers: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 32(2) Apr 1976, 315-321. *Burrow, T. (1916). Permutations within the sphere of consciousness; or, The factor of repression and its influence upon education: The Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 11(3) Aug-Sep 1916, 178-188. *Burton, J. G. (1973). Repression-sensitization, need for approval, instructional stress, and indices of adjustment on a sentence completion task: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Buss, A. H., & Brock, T. C. (1963). Repression and guilt in relation to aggression: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 66(4) Apr 1963, 345-350. *Buxbaum, O. (1980). Anxiety defense, variation motivation and verbal anxiety reactions to hypothetical threat situations: Psychologische Beitrage Vol 22(1) 1980, 49-60. *Bybee, J., Kramer, A., & Zigler, E. (1997). Is repression adaptive? Relationship to socioemotional adjustment, academic performance, and self-image: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry Vol 67(1) Jan 1997, 59-69. *Byrne, D., Barry, J., & Nelson, D. (1963). Relation of the revised Repression-Sensitization Scale to measures of self-description: Psychological Reports 13(2) 1963, 323-334. *Byrne, D., Golightly, C., & Sheffield, J. (1965). The Repression-Sensitization scale as a measure of adjustment: Relationship with the CPI: Journal of Consulting Psychology Vol 29(6) Dec 1965, 586-589. *Byrne, M. D. (1984). The differential effectiveness of somatization and imaginary transformation as pain control techniques for repressors, sensitizers, and low anxious subjects: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Candela, A. J. (1975). Memory as a function of defensive style and type of aggressive stimuli: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Carlson, R. W. (1978). MMPI content and repression-sensitization scales: Psychological Reports Vol 43(3, Pt 2) Dec 1978, 1115-1119. *Carroll, W. M. (1973). Effect of feedback during relaxation training on repressors and sensitizers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Carter, S. R. (1974). The relationship of repression-sensitization to cognitive and behavioral indices in a success-failure paradigm: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Castro, F. G. (1981). Psychological aspects of cardiac rehabilitation: Selected MMPI scales and other variables related to effective cardiac rehabilitation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Chelune, G. J. (1975). Sex differences and relationship between repression-sensitization and self-disclosure: Psychological Reports Vol 37(3, Pt 1) Dec 1975, 920. *Chelune, G. J. (1977). Sex differences, repression-sensitization, and self-disclosure: A behavioral look: Psychological Reports Vol 40(2) Apr 1977, 667-670. *Cichanski, K. A. (1976). The effects of personality, distraction and information on ischemic muscle pain tolerance: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Clarke, R. W., & Harris, J. (2001). The spatial organization of central sensitization of hind limb flexor reflexes in the decerebrated, spinalized rabbit: European Journal of Pain Vol 5(2) 2001, 175-185. *Classen, W. (1985). Repression-sensitization and pain-coping behaviour with respect to signal detection-theory (SDT): Psychologische Beitrage Vol 27(2) 1985, 218-223. *Cohen, A. M., & Foerst, J. R., Jr. (1968). Organizational behaviors and adaptations to organizational change of sensitizer and represser problem-solving groups: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 8(2, Pt 1) Feb 1968, 209-216. *Cohen, I. Z. (1984). Functional hemispheric laterality and repression-sensitization: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cole, J. A. (2005). Individual differences in conscious and unconscious processes in cognitive dissonance. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Collins, F. L. (1977). Effects of repression-sensitization on response latency in a Prisoner's Dilemma game: Psychological Reports Vol 41(1) Aug 1977, 202. *Cook, J. R. (1980). Approach-avoidance and repression-sensitization as predictors of three modes of response to a laboratory stressor: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cook, J. R. (1985). Repression-sensitization and approach-avoidance as predictors of response to a laboratory stressor: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 49(3) Sep 1985, 759-773. *Cooper, D. E. (1983). Personality and family factors related to somatic complaints: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Coursey, R. D., & Frankel, B. L. (1977). Novelty-seeking, fantasy, and sensitization in chronic insomniacs: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 44(3, Pt 1) Jun 1977, 795-798. *Crawford, T. J. (1976). Misrecall of pre-manipulation opinion: Repression or recency effect? : Psychological Reports Vol 39(3, Pt 2) Dec 1976, 1023-1032. *Darmstadter, L. J. (1982). Eating disturbance, perceptual defense style, and life adjustment distinctions among groups of obese, normal, bulimarexic, and anorexic women: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Davis, M. T. (1977). The effect of task ambiguity and relationship ambiguity on the verbal behavior of repressors and sensitizers in an initial interview: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Davis, P. J., & Schwartz, G. E. (1987). Repression and the inaccessibility of affective memories: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 52(1) Jan 1987, 155-162. *Day, D. A. (1973). The relationship of repression-sensitization to aspects of marital dyad functioning: Dissertation Abstracts International. *de Man, A. F. (1990). Repression-sensitization and measures of adjustment: Social Behavior and Personality Vol 18(1) 1990, 13-16. *de Man, A. F., & Ratti, L. L. (1989). Repression-sensitization and multidimensional locus of control: Social Behavior and Personality Vol 17(2) 1989, 175-179. *DeBono, K. G., & Snyder, A. (1992). Repressors, sensitizers, source expertise, and persuasion: Social Behavior and Personality Vol 20(4) 1992, 263-272. *Demby, S. L. (1981). Conditioning of angry and neutral facial stimuli as a function of repression-sensitization: Dissertation Abstracts International. *DeMonbrun, M. R. (1974). Effects of preoperative teaching upon patients with differing modes of response to threatening stimuli: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Derakshan, N., & Eysenck, M. W. (1997). Interpretive biases for one's own behavior and physiology in high-trait-anxious individuals and repressors: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 73(4) Oct 1997, 816-825. *Dickman, H., Elman, D., & Hirt, M. (1976). Repression of sexual associations: Cognitive inhibition, familiarity, or social inhibition: Social Behavior and Personality Vol 4(2) 1976, 283-288. *DiLabio, G. M. (1973). Memory for pleasant, neutral, and unpleasant prose stimuli as a function of repression-sensitization: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Doswell, W. M. (1982). Physiology and behavior: An investigation of the relation between race, repression-sensitization and systolic blood pressure response in female registered nurses: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Drotar, D., Agle, D. P., Eckl, C. L., & Thompson, P. A. (1996). Impact of the repressive personality style on the measurement of psychological distress in children and adolescents with chronic illness: An example from hemophilia: Journal of Pediatric Psychology Vol 21(2) Apr 1996, 283-293. *Dubreuil, D. L., Endler, N. S., & Spanos, N. P. (1987). Distraction and redefinition in the reduction of low and high intensity experimentally-induced pain: Imagination, Cognition and Personality Vol 7(2) 1987-1988, 155-164. *Dwairy, M., & Pratt, H. (1991). Using evoked potentials to measure denial and attention of Repressives and Sensitizers: Psychologia: Israel Journal of Psychology Vol 2(2) Sep 1991, 110-118. *Dziokonski, W., & Weber, S. J. (1977). Repression-sensitization, perceived vulnerability, and the fear appeal communication: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 102(1) Jun 1977, 105-112. *Early, C. E. (1980). Objective self-awareness and defensive style as determinants of performance in a problem-solving task: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Early, C. E., & Kleinknecht, R. A. (1978). The Palmar Sweat Index as a function of repression-sensitization and fear of dentistry: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 46(1) Feb 1978, 184-185. *Earnest, L. M. (1999). Somatization in sexually abused adolescent girls: Relationships among locus of control, repression-sensitization, and somatization. (child sexual abuse). Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Eberhage, M. G., Polek, D., & Hynan, M. T. (1985). Similar effects of different threats on perceptual processes: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 23(6) Nov 1985, 470-472. *Elfant, E. D. (2004). Repression and thought suppression: Effects on pain experience. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Eysenck, M. W., MacLeod, C., & Mathews, A. (1987). Cognitive functioning and anxiety: Psychological Research Vol 49(2-3) Aug 1987, 189-195. *Fabricatore, J. M. (1974). The effects of high and low self-disclosure on repressors and sensitizers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Fahs, B. R. (2007). Female sexuality after women's "liberation": Negotiating repression and performance norms. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Finman, R., & Berkowitz, L. (1989). Some factors influencing the effect of depressed mood on anger and overt hostility toward another: Journal of Research in Personality Vol 23(1) Mar 1989, 70-84. *Fiorino, D. F., & Phillips, A. G. (1999). Facilitation of sexual behavior in male rats following d-amphetamine-induced behavioral sensitzation: Psychopharmacology Vol 142(2) Feb 1999, 200-208. *Fleming, S. J. (1977). Perceptual defensiveness and death anxiety: Psychological Reports Vol 41(2) Oct 1977, 391-396. *Fox, E. (1992). Pre-operative anxiety and repressive coping style: A commentary: New Zealand Journal of Psychology Vol 21(2) Dec 1992, 62-66. *Fretta, N. C. (1974). The repression-sensitization continuum and the choice of coping and defense styles under stress and non-stress conditions: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Friedman, M. (1977). Self-alienation and sensitization: Psychological Reports Vol 41(3, Pt 1) Dec 1977, 746. *Fuller, B. F. (1992). The effects of stress-anxiety and coping styles on heart rate variability: International Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 12(1) Jan 1992, 81-86. *Furnham, A., & Osborne, A. (1986). Repression-sensitization, self-image disparity, and mental health: Educational and Psychological Measurement Vol 46(1) Spr 1986, 125-133. *Galbraith, G. G., & Wynkoop, R. H. (1976). Latencies of restricted associations to double-entendre sexual words as a function of personality variables: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 43(3) Dec 1976, 1187-1197. *Gamzon, R. (1976). Conditioning of choice of violent and neutral words as a function of repression-sensitization: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Garfield, N. J. (1976). Psychological differentiation and temporal orientation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gayton, W. F., Bassett, J. E., Tavormina, J., & Ozmon, K. L. (1978). Repression-sensitization and health behavior: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 46(6) Dec 1978, 1542-1544. *Gayton, W. F., Ozman, K. L., Bassett, J. S., & Tavormina, J. (1976). Perceived vulnerability to illness and the repression-sensitization dimension: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 32(3) Jul 1976, 616-618. *Geertsma, R. H., & Reivich, R. S. (1974). The repression-sensitization dimension and self-cognition in psychiatric inpatients: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 30(3) Jul 1974, 255-258. *Geliebter, J. (1983). A selection approach to pausing tested by repression-sensitization and imposed delays in word association: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gerber, G. L. (1978). Coping effectiveness and dreams as a function of personality and dream recall: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 34(2) Apr 1978, 526-532. *Glenn, C. M. (1981). The effects of discrepant and congruent information, repression-sensitization, and dogmatism on vocational cognitive complexity in a counseling analogue setting: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Glover, C. B. (1977). Differential responsiveness of repressors and sensitizers to stress: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Goldstein, Y. N. (1977). Electrical skin conductance and cardiac responses of repressers, midlines, and sensitizers to affective stimulus films: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Golin, S., & Solkoff, N. (1965). Generality of the repression-sensitization dimension: Threat of nuclear war: Psychological Reports 16(2) 1965, 385-386. *Gordon, L. A. (1979). The differential effects of defensive style on autonomic and behavioral measures of arousal: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Graziano, W. G., Brothen, T., & Berscheid, E. (1980). Attention, attraction, and individual differences in reaction to criticism: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 38(2) Feb 1980, 193-202. *Greenfield, T. K. (1978). Individual differences and mystical experience in response to three forms of meditation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Haley, G. A. (1974). Eye movement responses of repressors and sensitizers to a stressful film: Journal of Research in Personality Vol 8(1) Jun 1974, 88-94. *Halperin, J. M. (1986). Defensive style and the direction of gaze: Journal of Research in Personality Vol 20(3) Sep 1986, 327-337. *Handal, P. J., Peal, R. L., Napoli, J. G., & Austrin, H. R. (1984). The relationship between direct and indirect measures of death anxiety: Omega: Journal of Death and Dying Vol 15(3) 1984-1985, 245-262. *Haney, J. N. (1974). Repressors' and sensitizers' affective change during free association: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 38(3, Pt 2) Jun 1974, 1172-1174. *Heiden, L. A. (1990). The role of repression, self-efficacy, and coping self-statements in cardiovascular reactivity to active and passive challenge: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Helfrich, H., & Dahme, G. (1974). Are hesitation phenomena in spontaneous speech indicators of personality-specific means for dealing with anxiety? : Zeitschrift fur Sozialpsychologie Vol 5(1) 1974, 55-65. *Hendin, H. (2001). Letter to the editors: Crisis: The Journal of Crisis Intervention and Suicide Prevention Vol 22(3) 2001, 86. *Highland, A. C. (1981). Ego development and mental health: An investigation of identity status, information processing, repression-sensitization, and anxiety in late adolescence: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hill, D., & Gardner, G. (1976). Repression-sensitization and cardiac responses to threat: Australian Journal of Psychology Vol 28(3) Dec 1976, 149-154. *Hill, D., & Gardner, G. (1980). Repression-sensitization and yielding to threatening health communications: Australian Journal of Psychology Vol 32(3) Dec 1980, 183-193. *Hittel, Z. Z. (1975). Perceptual differentiation among subtypes of alcoholics: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hoffman, H. B. (1976). The relationship between defensive style, hostility arousal, humor preference and humor production: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Holmes, W. C. (1974). A health food study of users and non-users 55 years of age and over, comparing attitudes, repression-sensitization and personal health status: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hooven, M. (1976). Repression-sensitization and the recognition of pictorial stimuli: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hoy, L. A. (1981). Locus of control, repression-sensitization and ego strength as predictors of milieu inpatient treatment outcome: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Huwe, S., Hennig, J., & Netter, P. (1996). The Repression-Sensitization Coping Inventory (RSCI): Diagnostica Vol 42(2) 1996, 157-174. *Ingold, C. H. (1983). Public information impact as a function of two personality variables: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ingold, C. H. (1997). Repression-sensitization and response to public information: Null findings from a pilot survey: Psychological Reports Vol 80(1) Feb 1997, 209-210. *Ingram, B. L. (1978). Defensive style and affective sensitivity: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Iwanaga, M. (1990). Time series changes of anxiety response under repeated exposure to an aversive stimulus: Japanese Journal of Physiological Psychology and Psychophysiology Vol 8(1) Jun 1990, 1-7. *Jensen, M. R. (1987). Psychobiological factors predicting the course of breast cancer: Journal of Personality Vol 55(2) Jun 1987, 317-342. *Jones, K. A., Smith, N. C., & Holmes, P. S. (2004). Anxiety symptom interpretation and performance predictions in high-anxious, low-anxious and repressor sport performers: Anxiety, Stress & Coping: An International Journal Vol 17(2) Jun 2004, 187-199. *Kantor, S., & Robertson, A. J. (1977). Repressed hostility and coronary heart disease: Reappraisal of a relationship in terms of a meaning-focussed approach to psychological measurement: Social Science & Medicine Vol 11(11-13) Sep 1977, 625-634. *Kaplan, D. G. (1977). The relationship of death concern and ego strength, security-insecurity, and repression-sensitization: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Katz, R. A. (1984). Four antecedents of coronary-prone behavior and leadership style: A path analytical approach: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Keller, M. E. (1976). Self-disclosure as a function of self-esteem and repression-sensitization: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kibrick, S. A. (1976). Characteristics of volunteers for hypnosis research under three recruitment conditions: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kimura, N. (1983). A study of the repression-sensitization dimension in the Thematic Apperception Test: Japanese Journal of Psychology Vol 54(2) Jun 1983, 95-101. *Kirschenbaum, D. S. (1976). When self-regulation fails: Tests of some preliminary hypotheses: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kirschenbaum, D. S., & Karoly, P. (1977). When self-regulation fails: Tests of some preliminary hypotheses: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 45(6) Dec 1977, 1116-1125. *Kornfeld, A. D. (1977). The favorability of person-perception and the R-S scale: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 33(2) Apr 1977, 444-448. *Krohne, H. W., & Rogner, J. (1982). Repression-sensitization as a central construct in coping research: Series in Clinical & Community Psychology: Achievement, Stress, & Anxiety 1982, 167-193. *Labbie, S. (1974). Primacy-recency effects in impression-formation in relation to repression-sensitization and authoritarianism: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lambie, J. A., & Baker, K. L. (2003). Intentional avoidance and social understanding in repressers and nonrepressors: Two functions for emotion experience? : Consciousness & Emotion Vol 4(1) 2003, 17-42. *Lazarus-Mainka, G., Bahr, M., & Opitz, B. (1981). Anxiety, the Suppression-Repression (S-R) Dimension and the evaluation of the contents of pictures: Zeitschrift fur Experimentelle und Angewandte Psychologie Vol 28(4) 1981, 637-650. *Lefcourt, H. M. (1966). Repression-sensitization: A measure of the evaluation of emotional expression: Journal of Consulting Psychology Vol 30(5) Oct 1966, 444-449. *Lester, D. (1976). The relationship between some dimensions of personality: Psychology: A Journal of Human Behavior Vol 13(1) Feb 1976, 58-60. *Lester, D. (2001). Extreme opposition to assisting suicide: Fifth column in a series: Crisis: The Journal of Crisis Intervention and Suicide Prevention Vol 22(1) 2001, 3-4. *Loeb, B. K. (1979). The relationship between direction of lateral eye movement, repression-sensitization, and physiological responses to stress: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Loeb, L. S. (1975). Failure to find a relationship between self-actualization, internal-external locus of control, and repression-sensitization, with field independence: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lombardo, J. P., & Fantasia, S. C. (1978). Internality-externality, alienation, and generalized expectancies for academic achievement, independence, and love and affection from others: Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 133(1) Sep 1978, 139-140. *Lomont, J. F. (1965). The repression-sensitization dimension in relation to anxiety responses: Journal of Consulting Psychology Vol 29(1) Feb 1965, 84-86. *Lomont, J. F. (1966). Repressors and sensitizers as described by themselves and their peers: Journal of Personality 34(2) 1966, 224-240. *Lorig, T. S., Singer, J. L., Bonanno, G. A., Davis, P., & et al. (1994). Repressor personality styles and EEG patterns associated with affective memory and thought suppression: Imagination, Cognition and Personality Vol 14(3) 1994-1995, 203-210. *Lucky, A. W., & Grigg, A. E. (1964). Repression-sensitization as a variable in deviant responding: Journal of Clinical Psychology 20(1) 1964, 92-93. *Lueger, R. J., & Evans, R. G. (1981). Emotional expressivity and sex-role perceptions of repressors and sensitizers: Journal of Personality Assessment Vol 45(3) Jun 1981, 288-294. *Matheis, M. M. (1982). Differential responses of sensitizers and repressors in serial learning: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Matheson, G. C. (1976). The differential relationship of stress to the eye movement behaviour of repressors and sensitizers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Matlin, M. W., & Derby, P. L. (1978). Relationship between repression-sensitization and word frequency estimates for pleasant and unpleasant words: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 46(2) Apr 1978, 351-354. *Matney, D. C., & McManis, D. L. (1977). Repression-sensitization status and social intelligence characteristics: Psychological Reports Vol 41(3, Pt 1) Dec 1977, 837-838. *McCleery, G. M. (1982). The effects of electromyographic biofeedback training on the locus of control orientation and defensive style in paranoid schizophrenia: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McGrath, M. J., & Cohen, D. (1980). REM drive and function: A study of the interactive effects of personality and presleep condition: Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 89(6) Dec 1980, 737-743. *McRae, J. (1982). Sex role and perceptual defense in the report of anxiety: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mehta, M., & Agrawal, R. (1986). Effect of need for achievement and repression sensitization dimension upon job satisfaction of bank employees: Indian Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 23(1) Jan 1986, 39-44. *Mehta, M., Kulshrestha, U., & Chowdhry, R. (2006). Effect of Widowhood on Repression - Sensitisation Tendency: Journal of the Indian Academy of Applied Psychology Vol 32(3) Jul 2006, 317-321. *Meltzer, C. J. (1984). The relationship between personality, lifestyle and health change of post-myocardial infarction patients: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mendolia, M., Moore, J., & Tesser, A. (1996). Dispositional and situational determinants of repression: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 70(4) Apr 1996, 856-867. *Meyer, J. R. (1983). Differences in affect impression, incidental memory, and psychological adjustment by defensive and nondefensive repressers, intermediates, and sensitizers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Midlarsky, E., Berger, M., & Kilpatrick, D. G. (1981). Changes in self-esteem: Effects of success-failure and defensive style: Academic Psychology Bulletin Vol 3(3) Nov 1981, 395-399. *Miller, G. A., & Nuessle, W. (1978). Characteristics of the emotional responsiveness of sensitizers and repressors to social stimuli: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 46(2) Apr 1978, 339-340. *Miller, M. L. (1978). Discrepancies between parents' and therapists' ratings of children's problem behavior as a function of rater's personality: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Miller, S. M., Brody, D. S., & Summerton, J. (1988). Styles of coping with threat: Implications for health: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 54(1) Jan 1988, 142-148. *Molnar, C. (2004). A taxometric analysis of the latent structure of the repressor personality construct. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Monts, J. K., Zurcher, L. A., & Nydegger, R. V. (1977). Interpersonal self-deception and personality correlates: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 103(1) Oct 1977, 91-99. *Morrison, S., Simpson-Housley, P., & de Man, A. F. (2004). Repression-Sensitization and Response to Perceived Nuclear Hazard in People Residing Near a Nuclear Power Plant: North American Journal of Psychology Vol 6(2) 2004, 327-336. *Morton, V. G. (1982). The relationship of cognitive and defensive styles to emotional experience: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Muchnik, B., & Rosenheim, E. (1982). Fear of death, defense-style and religiosity among Israeli Jews: Israel Journal of Psychiatry and Related Sciences Vol 19(2) 1982, 157-164. *Nair, L., Deb, S., & Mandal, J. (1993). A study on repression-sensitization, personality characteristics and early childhood experiences of male cancer patients: Journal of Personality and Clinical Studies Vol 9(1-2) Mar-Sep 1993, 87-94. *Negri, T. F. (1979). Shame and guilt in relation to other aspects of personality: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Nielsen, L. E., & Fleck, J. R. (1981). Defensive repressors and empathic impairment: Psychological Reports Vol 48(2) Apr 1981, 615-624. *O'Gorman, J. G., & Stair, L. H. (1977). Perception of hostility in the TAT as a function of defensive style: Journal of Personality Assessment Vol 41(6) Dec 1977, 591-594. *Olson, J. M., & Zanna, M. P. (1979). A new look at selective exposure: Journal of Experimental Social Psychology Vol 15(1) Jan 1979, 1-15. *Olson, J. M., & Zanna, M. P. (1982). Repression-sensitization differences in responses to a decision: Journal of Personality Vol 50(1) Mar 1982, 46-57. *Orlofsky, J. L. (1976). Repression-sensitization and affect cognition: An examination of the two defensive modes purportedly measured by the R-S scale: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 32(3) Jul 1976, 599-603. *Peacock, M. (2003). The myth of Pandora and the repression of women's appetites (Hesiod). Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Peal, R. L. (1982). The interrelationship between conscious, fantasy and unconscious measures of death anxiety and their relationship to repression-sensitization defenses and the need for social approval: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Peden, J. S. (1977). The relationship of repression-sensitization to the reconstruction of threatening and nonthreatening prose material: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Penrod, J. H., Epting, F., & Wadden, T. A. (1981). Interpersonal cognitive differentiation and drug of choice: Psychological Reports Vol 49(3) Dec 1981, 725-726. *Poe, P. J. (1983). Word associations and the bilateral electrodermal responses of high and low repressive females as measured by the MMPI R Factor Scale: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Polans, A. R. (1980). The effects of R-S classification and stress on eyewitness behavior: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Polans, A. R. (1985). The effects of repression-sensitization classification and stress on eyewitness recall: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 23(3) May 1985, 181-184. *Proyer, R. T., Ortner, T. M., Kubinger, K. D., & Turnheim, C. (2007). Differences in response times in the recognition of blurred visual stimuli in repressors and sensitizers: Studia Psychologica Vol 49(2) 2007, 145-155. *Ricci, A. M. (1974). Content analysis of interviewee verbal communication: Type-token ratio as a function of repression-sensitization and self-disclosure: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Robinson-Smith, G. C. (1984). The relationship between self-actualization repression-sensitization, and number and negative valuation of stressful life events: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rofe, Y., & Lewin, I. (1979). Who adjust better: Repressors or sensitizers? : Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 35(4) Oct 1979, 875-879. *Rofe, Y., & Lewin, I. (1982). The effect of war environment on dreams and sleep habits: Series in Clinical & Community Psychology: Stress & Anxiety Vol 8 1982, 67-79. *Rofe, Y., & Lewin, I. (1982). Psycho-social factors and blood pressure during pregnancy and delivery: Psychophysiology Vol 19(1) Jan 1982, 7-12. *Rofe, Y., & Lewin, I. (1982). Repression-sensitization and socioeconomic level: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 8(2) Jun 1982, 324-329. *Rofe, Y., & Lewin, I. (1986). Affiliation in an unavoidable stressful situation: An examination of the utility theory: British Journal of Social Psychology Vol 25(2) Jun 1986, 119-127. *Rofe, Y., Lewin, I., & Padeh, B. (1977). Affiliation before and after child delivery as a function of repression-sensitization: British Journal of Social & Clinical Psychology Vol 16(4) Nov 1977, 311-315. *Rofe, Y., & Weller, L. (1981). Attitudes toward the enemy as a function of level of threat: British Journal of Social Psychology Vol 20(3) Sep 1981, 217-218. *Roger, D., & Schapals, T. (1996). Repression-sensitization and emotion control: Current Psychology: Developmental, Learning, Personality, Social Vol 15(1) Spr 1996, 30-37. *Rohrmann, S., Hennig, J., & Netter, P. (2002). Manipulation of physiological and emotional responses to stress in repressors and sensitizers: Psychology & Health Vol 17(5) Oct 2002, 583-596. *Rohrmann, S., Netter, P., Hennig, J., & Hodapp, V. (2003). Repression-sensitization, gender, and discrepancies in psychobiological reactions to examination stress: Anxiety, Stress & Coping: An International Journal Vol 16(3) Sep 2003, 321-329. *Rona, E., & et al. (1976). Physiological recovery to stress stimuli in relation to the repression-sensitization dimension: Journal of Undergraduate Psychological Research Vol 3(1) Jul 1976, 65-71. *Rosenberg, L. M. (1986). Reactions to female rape victims as a function of level of fixation, defensive style and gender: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rosenheim, E., & Muchnik, B. (1984). Death concerns in differential levels of consciousness as functions of defense strategy and religious belief: Omega: Journal of Death and Dying Vol 15(1) 1984-1985, 15-24. *Roth, R. (1984). AER-conditioning, unconscious perception in repressors, non-defenders and sensitizers: Archiv fur Psychologie Vol 136(1) 1984, 13-33. *Sahar, A. K., & Kureshi, A. (1990). A study of peptic ulcer in relation to repression-sensitization: Journal of Personality and Clinical Studies Vol 6(1) Mar 1990, 47-49. *Sappington, J. (1977). Reactive schizophrenia and perceptual sensitization: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 45(3, Pt 1) Dec 1977, 807-810. *Sathyavathi, K., Kumariah, V., & Murthy, H. N. (1978). Anxiety and interpersonal security operations: Indian Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 5(2) Sep 1978, 117-121. *Scarpetti, W. L. (1974). Autonomic concomitants of aggressive behavior in repressors and sensitizers: A social learning approach: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 30(6) Dec 1974, 772-781. *Schill, T., Adams, A. E., & Bekker, D. (1982). Repression-sensitization and coping with stressful life events: Psychological Reports Vol 50(2) Apr 1982, 602. *Schor, E. H. (1979). Repression-sensitization and conditioning of annoyance behavior in a "waiting" situation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Schregardus, D. J. (1977). A study of defensive style and its interaction with perception and experience of stress: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Schulman, K. R. (1976). Repression and sensitization as determinants of responses to a message designed to arouse thoughts of one's own death: Psychological Reports Vol 39(1) Aug 1976, 189-190. *Schumacher, J., Wilz, G., & Brahler, E. (1997). The impact of dispositional coping on physical complaints and life satisfaction in old age: Zeitschrift fur Gerontologie und Geriatrie Vol 30(5) Sep-Oct 1997, 338-347. *Scott, L. E. (1982). The effect of relaxation and preparatory information on postoperative pain in sensitizers and avoiders: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Secrest, V. C. (1978). The effects of repression-sensitization on affective congruence and cognitive constructive productivity during fantasies of one's death: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Seiwa, H., & Yokoyama, H. (1989). An experimental study of interaction model for anxiety: The influences of stimulus, situation and trait on anxiety responses: Japanese Journal of Behavior Therapy Vol 15(1) 1989, 1-12. *Shaeffer, D. M. (2003). Exploring the distinction between dissociation and repression. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Shannon, B. J. (1980). Aspects of cognitive structure, identification and hypnotic susceptibility in a sample of smokers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Shapiro, D. L., & Rosenwald, G. C. (1975). Free association and repression-sensitization: Journal of Personality Assessment Vol 39(1) Feb 1975, 25-27. *Shavit, H., & Shouval, R. (1977). Repression-sensitization and processing of favorable and adverse information: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 33(4) Oct 1977, 1041-1044. *Shaw, R. E., Cohen, F., Doyle, B., & Palesky, J. (1985). The impact of denial and repressive style on information gain and rehabilitation outcomes in myocardial infarction patients: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 47(3) May-Jun 1985, 262-273. *Shaw, R. E., Cohen, F., Fishman-Rosen, J., Murphy, M. C., & et al. (1986). Psychologic predictors of psychosocial and medical outcomes in patients undergoing coronary angioplasty: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 48(8) Nov-Dec 1986, 582-597. *Shaw, T. W. (1976). A study of the relationship between Type A behavior pattern and stress: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Shipley, R. H., Butt, J. H., Horwitz, B., & Farbry, J. E. (1978). Preparation for a stressful medical procedure: Effect of amount of stimulus preexposure and coping style: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 46(3) Jun 1978, 499-507. *Silber, L. D., & Grebstein, L. C. (1964). Repression-sensitization and social desirability responding: Journal of Consulting Psychology Vol 28(6) Dec 1964, 559. *Silverman, E. G. (1980). Effects of stress and repression-sensitization on home dream reporting: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Simpson-Housley, P., Moore, R. J., Larrain, P., & Blair, D. (1982). Repression-sensitization and flood hazard appraisal in Carman, Manitoba: Psychological Reports Vol 50(3, Pt 1) Jun 1982, 839-842. *Singer, M. S., & Singer, A. E. (1986). Individual differences and the escalation of commitment paradigm: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 126(2) Apr 1986, 197-204. *Slane, S., Dragan, W., Crandall, C. J., & Payne, P. (1980). Stress effects on the nonverbal behavior of repressors and sensitizers: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 106(1) Sep 1980, 101-109. *Smith, J. D. (1976). A study of repressing and sensitizing counselor responses to threatening client stimuli in a simulated counseling setting: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Smith, K. E. (1988). Reducing distress during invasive medical procedures: Tailoring behavioral interventions with preferred coping style among pediatric cancer patients: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Soma, T. (1978). Differences in defense responses in repression-sensitization dimension: Especially in word-association: Japanese Journal of Psychology Vol 49(1) Apr 1978, 30-35. *Sorenson, D. L. (1974). The relationship of perceptual incongruity and defensive style to marital discord: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Spring, R., & Khanna, P. (1982). Locus of control, repression-sensitization, and interpersonal causality: Psychological Reports Vol 50(1) Feb 1982, 175-197. *Spring, R. M. (1979). Locus of control, repression-sensitization, and interpersonal causality: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Starbird, D. H., & Biller, H. B. (1976). An exploratory study of the interaction of cognitive complexity, dogmatism, and repression-sensitization among college students: Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 128(2) Jun 1976, 227-232. *Steiner, H., Higgs, C. M., Fritz, G. K., Laszlo, G., & et al. (1987). Defense style and the perception of asthma: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 49(1) Jan-Feb 1987, 35-44. *Stempf, C. R. (1977). The effects of the presence of video-recording on self-disclosure in a group therapy setting as a function of repression-sensitization cognitive styles: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Stock-O'Sullivan, D. J. (1981). Personality correlates of near-death experiences: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Stuart, D. M. (1978). The relation between stressful life events, age, personality and illness: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Sussman, M. L. (1990). Repression-sensitization as a predictor of disclosure of stressful life events: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Swartz, R. A. (1990). Moral development and defensive style: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Tempone, V. J. (1964). Extension of the repression-sensitization hypothesis to success and failure experience: Psychological Reports 15(1) 1964, 39-45. *Thompson, B. C. (1980). The relationship between selected factors in raters and the perceived personality traits and behaviors in preschool age children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Thornton, B. (1992). Repression and its mediating influence on the defensive attribution of responsibility: Journal of Research in Personality Vol 26(1) Mar 1992, 44-57. *Turner, R. M., Giles, T. R., & Marafiote, R. (1983). Agoraphobics: A test of the repression hypothesis: British Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 22(1) Feb 1983, 75-76. *Valliant, P. M., Simpson-Housley, P., & Cooper, D. (1982). Variations in locus of control and repression-sensitization in acute schizophrenics, schizophrenic criminals, and criminal psychiatric offenders: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 55(3, Pt 1) Dec 1982, 919-924. *Varca, P. E., & Levy, J. C. (1984). Individual differences in response to unfavorable group feedback: Organizational Behavior & Human Performance Vol 33(1) Feb 1984, 100-111. *Veasey, D. F. (1980). Emotional, cognitive and physiological vulnerability of sensitizers and repressors to two types of stress situations: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Verbeck, E. J. (1977). The repression-sensitization variable as related to clinical judgment: Dissertation Abstracts International. *von Baeyer, C. (1982). Repression-sensitization, stress, and perception of pain in others: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 55(1) Aug 1982, 315-320. *Wagstaff, G. F. (1974). The effects of repression-sensitization on a brightness scaling measure of perceptual defence: British Journal of Psychology Vol 65(3) Aug 1974, 395-401. *Wagstaff, G. F. (1977). Behavioural correlates of repression-sensitization: A reconciliation of some conflicting findings: Indian Journal of Psychology Vol 52(3) 1977, 195-202. *Wertheim, S. I. (1981). Coping strategies reported as responses to situational stress: Repressors versus sensitizers in a college population: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Williams, C. A. (1983). The relationships among tendency to emotional empathy, ego strength, defensive style, and the situational response of nurses to simulated clinical and counseling situations: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wilson, F. R. (1977). Micro-momentary facial expressions and psychological defense: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Witte, K., & Morrison, K. (2000). Examining the influence of trait anxiety/repression-sensitization on individuals' reactions to fear appeals: Western Journal of Communication Vol 64(1) Win 2000, 1-27. *Wolfe, R. N., Young, S. S., & Bryant, L. T. (1977). Repression-sensitization and item desirability as determinants of accuracy of person perception: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 45(1) Aug 1977, 59-68. *Woods, D. J. (1977). Conjugate lateral eye movement, repression-sensitization, and emotional style: Sex interactions: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 33(3) Jul 1977, 839-841. *Woods, D. J. (1977). The repression-sensitization variable and self-reported emotional arousal: Effects of stress and instructional set: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 45(2) Apr 1977, 173-183. *Woods, D. J., & McCormick, S. (1979). Conjugate lateral eye movements of repressors and sensitizers under threat and non-threat conditions: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 35(2) Apr 1979, 401-404. *Woods, D. J., & Patten, T. G. (1979). Repression-sensitization and nonverbal expressiveness: Journal of Personality Assessment Vol 43(2) Apr 1979, 171-176. *Young, I. L. (1976). Personality characteristics of high and low aggressive adolescents in residential treatment: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 32(4) Oct 1976, 814-818. *Young, L. D., & Allin, J. M. (1992). Repression-sensitization differences in recovery from learned helplessness: Journal of General Psychology Vol 119(2) Apr 1992, 135-139. *Zalman, R. J. (1984). Interactional processes in heterosexual dyads based on gender and defense style: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Zanna, M. P., & Aziza, C. (1976). On the interaction of repression-sensitization and attention in resolving cognitive dissonance: Journal of Personality Vol 44(4) Dec 1976, 577-593. Category:Personality traits Category:Repression sensitization